Radia, The Dark Angel Coralian
by UNMC-Leader
Summary: Eureka and Renton were shot down by an unknown attacker, and a kind soul takes them in and takes care of them, after they return to the Gekko, they soon find out a surprising secret.


__This is my first Fan-fiction, it is introducing a new character who's a bit violent as you will soon find out, I'm not looking for good reviews, all I want are people to read my Fan-fictions, they can like them or not, to me, it doesn't matter, just please no random hate mail or random hate comments, constructive criticism only please.

* * *

_EUREKA! NO!_ The black haired, pearl skinned boy thrashed in his sleep before waking up. _Who…who is Eureka…and who was that brown headed kid…he looks so familiar…_he rubbed his forehead before getting up to get some water. He sat down and turned on the T.V, that's when he heard a huge CRASH, he checked his clock, "2:30..AM…great, what is this…" he ran out to see what he knew to be the Nirvash, then he remembered the brown headed kid, Renton, was on the cover of Ray=Out along with a Turquoise haired girl, they got married that day, he ran out and helped the two teens up and carried them inside, disregarding the Nirvash.

3 Days Later

The Turquoise haired girl woke up first, right as the black haired 19 year old came in to check on Renton and her. "Hey, you're awake, you took quite a hit, and you were out for 3 days, what's your name anyways?"

"Eureka" the girl said, confused as to where she was and what happened, the last thing she remembered was the Nirvash taking a hit from behind and then going down. _At least someone was kind enough to take us in and care of us…_she thought.

"Eureka…I remember you! You got married to Renton a few days ago, didn't you? What happened? The Nirvash is pretty banged up but I have someone  
working on it right now, the best that I know actually."

"Really? Thanks…what smells so good?"

"Breakfast, I live here alone, but I like to cook, better than just a bowl of cereal, by the way, my name's Radia."

Radia lead Eureka to the dining room where she took a seat, she looked down, worried. _I hope the kids are okay…_

Radia saw Eureka's expression, "I'm sure they're fine Eureka, Maeter, and the other two, Maurice and Linck, right?"

Eureka nodded, "I know…but…if…no, when we get back…what if they…" she got cut off by Radia

"Don't even say it Eureka, don't you DARE say it, they are your kids, you are they're mother, no way in hell could they ever hate you!"

Eureka smiled a little and looked up, "I guess your right…." Radia put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"It's not much, but it's all I have for now, I'll have to go get groceries later…I know you haven't eaten real food for 3 days so I know you're hungry."

"Yeah, I am…thanks for taking us in…"

"No problem"

Eureka noticed something strange about Radia, something about his back, he was hiding something under his shirt. _Oh well…probably just my imagination…_she thought.

Eureka went back into the room after Radia left and woke Renton up, Eureka shared her breakfast with Renton. After that Eureka started cleaning the house, since Radia lived alone, he didn't have anyone to help clean such a big house.

"Wow, you guys really cleaned this entire house...by yourselves…thank you…so much"

"No problem, it's the least we could do, considering the fact that you took us in and took care of us while we were out." Renton said with a smile.

5 Days Later

The Gekko crew came and picked Eureka and Renton up, and Renton pleaded with Holland to allow Radia to come with them.

"Alright alright, he can come, but first let Misha take a look at him, you know, blood tests, heart rate, the usual." Holland said after about an hour of listening to Renton pleading.

"Thank you Holland! You won't regret it!" Renton said running out to tell Radia the news.

"I hope not"

"Hey, watch it! That equipment is hard to come by damn it!" Holland yelled at one of the workers loaded the Nirvash and the equipment to fix it.

4 hours later

Misha was comparing blood samples from both Eureka and Radia, for some reason, Radia's DNA sequence was strangely similar to the young Coralian's own DNA.

"Well, I'll be damned…Eureka's long lost brother…"

Misha went to find Eureka and Radia, who were talking with Renton, sharing stories about their own adventures while living on the Gekko.

"Hey, Eureka, Radia, can I speak to you both…alone…"

"Uh, yeah, sure, what about?" Radia said, wandering the same as Eureka.

Renton leaves as per Mishas request.

"Well…I was comparing blood samples between your blood and Eureka's…and it seems…you two are brother and sister…"

"We're…what…" Eureka and Radia said at the same time.

"Yes, here, look at the DNA sequencing between the two blood samples." Misha handed them 2 DNA sequencing charts, one of Eureka's and one of Radia's"

"No…way" Radia said after about 5 minutes, which to the 2 Coralian's seemed like an hour. "That would explain the wings…"

"Wings!?" Eureka said, half surprised, that's what she noticed that day when she woke up.

"Yeah, look" Radia took his shirt off and unfurled his jet black wings, about 13 foot wing span while Eureka's was only about a 7 foot wing span. The wings didn't look like Eureka's though, they looked like that of a black feathered hawk.

Eureka stood there in awe when Renton came back to tell everyone that dinner is almost done. "Hey guys dinne-" He stopped at the door. "Whoa…Radia…your wings…they look…so…amazing…"

"Hey Renton, turns out…you have a brother-in-law" Radia said, smiling.

"You…Eureka's…brother…no way..."

Eureka hugged Radia so suddenly they fell to the ground. "Radia…I knew I was missing someone…I always knew that somewhere out there I had a brother or a sister"

"Hehe, well, I'm glad I finally have some friends and family to live with instead of that house…"

That night

_Renton, get Eureka and get as far away from this place as you can!_ Radia thrashed in bed again, only to wake up sweaty. _Damn dreams…_Radia looked at the clock "Ugh…always at 2:30 in the morning…oh well…" Radia went to get some water when he saw his sister out of her room. "Hey sis, couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I woke up from a dream of you telling Renton to get me as far away from some place as he could…"

"Wow…I had that same exact dream just now…c'mon, lets get some water…then we can go back to bed okay?"

"Okay" she smiled, still happy about finding out that Radia was her brother.

Eureka had always wanted a big brother, someone to look out for her, not that Renton didn't but someone who loved her as a sister.

After the 2 Coralians got a drink of water they went back to bed, only to be woken up by Holland on the intercom.

"ALL HANDS TO THE BRIDGE NOW! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM THE U.F FORCE"

The crew of the Gekkostate followed orders.

"This is a pre-recorded message from the U.F. Force, hand over the Coralians you have in your possession now, or we will be forced to invade your craft and take them by force." The Colonel of the U.F Forces demanded.

"I'd like to see them try to take us from the Gekko, hell, I'd like to see them try to even get in!" Radia's eyes flashed blood red and his fists clenched.

"Brother…calm down…even if they do get in, we have an escape route…" Eureka said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Escape? Eureka, I am not like you…I did some research…last night…I also contacted the Scub Coral through the connection that us human-form Coralians share…I am a different class of human-form…I am what the scub corals call…a Dark Angel Coralian…I am their ultimate defense against any attack…I am MADE to defend the ones I love…" a glowing ball of energy forms within Radia's hand and quickly dissipates. "I'm not made to 'escape' I am made to attack and defend…"

"You two! Enough, the message isn't done." Holland said, making Eureka and Radia quite down.

"You have 24 hours until we decide for you!" The message concluded.

Radia knew what had to be done, when they came for Eureka and him, he had to fight back, for the Gekko crew, for Renton, and most importantly, for his sister.

"By the way…where are the kids…" Eureka said, breaking through Radia's thoughts.

"They're at Axels, remember?" Holland said.

"Oh yeah…forgot…"

The next day

Radia prepared for a fight that he would not soon forget, he had been training all night. He heard helicopters, he knew they were there, he told everyone to go into the hanger of the Gekko, knowing that they would enter through the top, and sure enough, he saw the sparks in the roof, they were cutting their way through. As they dropped down, they noticed it was just him. Radia had on a black hooded robe and that shrouded his face in darkness, they couldn't see his face, only his blood red eyes and that's when they realized he was one of the two they were looking for.

"So, you're just going to take us on, by yourself? Brave but stupid, we have guns. And you, have nothing." One of the U.F.F soldiers had spoken

"That's where you are wrong!" His voice was so cold it sent chills down their spines "I have everything I need!" Radia disappeared in an instant and appeared right behind the one who had spoken, "I have speed," He cracked his neck with no hesitation, then did a back flip and threw his robe off as he landed, he tripped one of the other soldiers and took his arms into his hands. Radia then put his foot on the small of the soldiers back, and pulled as hard as he could. "I HAVE STRENGTH!"

"NO! PLEASE, STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" the soldier screamed for mercy, but Radia was lusting for blood and he wouldn't stop until his friends and family where safe!

"Sorry, I'M ALL OUT OF THAT" Radia said as he ripped the soldiers arms off and then proceeded to stomp his already injured victim's head into the floor until it was nothing but a puddle of blood.

"Who's next!" He looked at the remaining soldiers who then took off.

He appeared in front of them, "Not getting off that easily" He then punched the soldiers in front of him. Radia put all his strength and anger into his punches, making them both deadly, and quick, after the soldiers fell, he then walked out of the Gekko with the bodies of the soldiers.

"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE?! THESE SOLDIERS ARE NO CHALLENGE FOR ME! HAHAHAHAHA SEND MORE! I CRAVE MORE BLOOD!" The remaining soldiers then fled for safety, Radia retreated back into the Gekko and noticed that the hanger was open, everyone was there, everyone except Eureka, his heart sank as he ran into the hanger.

Everyone was knocked out, they used the soldiers on as a distraction, he hadn't seen that coming…he felt so stupid for letting it happen.

Suddenly exhausted Radia passed out right on the floor of the hanger.

_GAAH! P…please…stop…I'll t..tell you everything…_Radia woke up after having a vision of Eureka being tortured. Renton was the first person he saw. "Renton…what happened!"

"They got her…they came in, threw some sort of gas bomb and got her…"

"We have to go get her…"

"No, not yet Radia, you aren't going anywhere…in your little killing spree, you managed to stretch a few muscles." Holland, who was standing beside him, said with authority.

"She is my SISTER, Holland! I am going after her no matter what you say! I can't just sit here and allow my only sister get TORTURED!" Radia's words were void of any respect, he knew Eureka was being hurt, and he was mad at himself for seeing it sooner.

"YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN BED AND RECOVER DAMN IT! YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW RADIA, I AM THE COMMANDER OF THE GEKKO, I MAKE THE CALLS HERE!" Holland shouted at Radia.

"If you want to just stand by and let an innocent mother of 3 kids who can't even understand the concept of living without a mother get killed then be my mother fucking guest, but damn it all, I'm not! She is MY sister, MY responsibility! And you can't control whether or not I help my own flesh and blood! I don't care what you say, I am going to find her, no matter what!" Radia's eyes pulsed red and black along with some stripes on his arms and wings.

Holland left, obviously exasperated. "I'm going with you" Renton said with all seriousness, he was going to get his wife back, no matter what.

That night

Radia was flying, beside him, Renton on his Ref-board. Radia had came up with some stealth outfits for them to wear. Renton held a device that tracked anyone who wasn't in close range of the Gekkostate, and so they knew where Eureka was, and they knew that they were heading into enemy territory, the plan was to sneak in and get Eureka out of there, but Radia had a backup plan that he had yet to tell Renton. _Main objective; sneak in, get Eureka, sneak out with no body noticing, _Radia thought. _Backup plan for if things go to shit; unleash my blood lust and get Renton and Eureka out of there._ Radia knew something was bound to go wrong. So if, or when it did, he would unleash his blood lust onto them, he was going to get Eureka and Renton to safety, even if that meant he would die.

As they landed near the base, they made sure to stay as low as possible so that the radar wouldn't detect them.

Back at the Gekko

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE 2! DAMN IT I TOLD THEM NOT TO GO! EVERYONE PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!" Holland's words echoed through the GekkoState

Back at the U.F.F base.

"Okay, Renton, we need to stay in the dark, that's pretty much a given." Radia's words were quite, "Take my hand, I can leap us over the wall before they even notice."

"Right" Renton took Radia's hand and they vanished and reappeared in the shadows of the base.

They snuck into the base and freed Eureka, but as they tried to sneak out they were caught. A mech stood in front of them, aiming a rocket at them.

"Renton, get Eureka and get as far away from this place as you can!" Radia said, keeping his eyes on the mech.

Renton obeyed but Eureka fought to stay and fight.

The mech shot the projectile at Radia, but much to everyones surprise, Radia caught the rocket and through it back at them, destroying the mech. "HAHAHA YOU CAN'T KILL ME THAT EASILY!" Radia then charged up a blast and appeared in front of Renton and Eureka and blasted the wall so that they can have a way out, he then started to destroy every mech with his bare hands and beat any living soldier to death.

"OOF!" Radia was punched right through a wall by some invisible force.

"Hahaha, hello Radia" a seemingly disembodied voice spoke in a demonic tone; a voice that Radia knew all too well.

"No…how…you were supposed to be dead! I killed you! I watched you get destroyed in front of my eyes!" Radia's words were filled with panic and confusion; his eyes searched the area for any trace of his new foe.

"I don't die easily you fool! You should know that by now!" Finally, the voice's owner had appeared in front of Radia.

"Mizu…" Radia uttered before being punched.

Mizu was also a Coralian, but unlike Radia and Eureka, he was evil, he had a demonic tone because the is the living, breathing form of all the Scub Coral's darkness, Radia had defeated Mizu once, easily, but this time, it seems that Mizu had become more powerful.

"You see, I told these U.F.F fools to look for you, and they obliged, I knew you wouldn't come peacefully, so I made a plan where a second team would enter the hanger and take Eureka as bait."

Just then the GekkoState appeared out of the clouds and it started destroying the base, since Renton and the other 3 where far away from the base at that time.

"Well, look at the time, sorry I have to go so soon, but I promise, our next encounter you won't get off so lucky" and with that, Mizu vanished.

An hour later

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RADIA! SNEAKING OFF WITH RENTON TO GET EUREKA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN BOTH OF THEM KILLED!" Holland's words were filled with anger and spite.

"I was thinking I was going to get my sister back Holland, I wasn't going to let her get hurt, obviously you don't care for her since you tried to stop me from helping her!"

"Why you little bastard, you know damn well I care for all my crew that live on this damn ship!"

"Whatever Holland, get the hell out of my face before I do to you what I did to the mechs at that base!"

With that said Holland stormed out.

"You're an idiot Radia…I expected something like that from Renton…but you…?" A female said, Talho

"Save me the lecture Talho…" Radia started to say but she cut him off.

"But, you're brave…you took responsibility and you had a plan…and you had a backup plan that would involve you sacrificing yourself in order to save Eureka…you're a good person Radia…" Talho smiled and ruffled Radia's hair.

"This isn't the end…I thought I had killed him when I was at the Scub Coral Control Cluster…I was wrong…Mizu is back…he was my…enemy…he is my natural born…enemy…the human-form Coralians are based off of traits…Eureka is the form of kindness. Me, I am form of everything that is good within the Scub Coral, so is my sister…Mizu…he is the living breathing form of the Scub Coral's darkness…he will stop at NOTHING to destroy this planet…the universe…"

Everyone in the room, Eureka, Renton, and Talho when silent, Radia looked over at Eureka, seeing her eyes fill with tears, he knew exactly who she was thinking of. "The kids, I know…Talho…we have to pick the kids up…it'll slow Mizu down for sure…he wants to fight me…the only way to do that is to get Eureka…he knows our weakness's…"

"Right" Talho nodded and headed for her husband's room.

A month later

Radia had been training ever since he saved Eureka, he was strong, stronger than he could have ever hoped to be, but he still wandered, is it enough to defeat Mizu for good? He was strong enough to lift the Nirvash up and hold it above his head, but was he strong enough to defeat darkness at its purest form? He could only hope. Mizu and Radia had met up one day to talk, they hadn't talked long, it was a truce talk, Radia wanted to propose a truce so that he could help the GekkoState with the current battle against the U.F.F and Mizu agreed to stand back and leave Radia alone until the battle was done. Now, the battle was done, and their final fight was about to begin…as he mentally prepared himself Eureka stepped in.

"Brother…isn't there any other way…"

"I'm sorry sis…but it's the fate of the world that hangs in the balance here…"

"Right…well…" Eureka wrapped her arms around Radia's neck and held him tight, and Radia wrapped his arms around her, after they broke away from the embrace, Radia started off towards the hanger. He thought about everyone he loves and cares about, Eureka, Renton, Maurice, Maeter, Linck, everyone on the Gekko. "The fate of the world…rests in my hands" the last 4 words echoed in his head as he jumped out and unfurled his wings. He landed in front of Mizu. "This is it Mizu, Dark vs. Light, good vs. evil, this is the final battle, I hope you're prepared to die." Radia said as he looked Mizu in the eyes.

"We'll see who dies and who lives when the last man is standing" Mizu said, smirking.

And so it began, the final battle between good and evil, if evil succeeds, the limit of questions will be reached, and the universe will tear, if good succeeds, then everything will return back to normal.

Radia and Mizu clearly matched each other's power and speed, it all came down to the brain of the matter, they both knew each other's weakness's, but how would they use it against them.

Mizu crashed into the ground after Radia had delivered a massive blow with his fist. "Gah…Radia, I never expected this much of a fight from you…" Mizu knew Radia had been worn out by now, so was Mizu, but he still had one more trick up his sleeve, he rose into the air with an aura of darkness surrounding him, he raised both his hands above his head and started charging a huge ball of energy that was already almost a yard wide and began to grow with each moment that passed.

Radia had expected Mizu to do this, so he stretched his arms out and made his body into a cross like form. _I call upon the Scub, I call upon the humans and animals of Earth, I call upon every living being in the universe, lend me your power, help me defeat Mizu for good! _He began to feel the very being of the universe swell within him, the essence of every being of the universe was being absorbed by his body, as all this was happening a ball of energy formed in both hands.

"NOW DIE!" Mizu shouted as he hurled the dark ball of energy towards Radia.

Radia combined his hands and with them the 2 balls of energy and unleashed a HUGE beam of energy almost twice the size of the dark mass of energy that was struggling for dominance.

Finally, the mass gave way and it blasted Mizu out of the universe, but Radia knew that Mizu had to be destroyed, so he teleported to the dark being and absorbed the power within Mizu.

"W...What…no…you c…can't be doing this…" Mizu said, weak and exhausted.

Radia put his hand to Mizu's forehead and blasted him with all of his power that he had absorbed.

Back on Earth

Eureka and the rest of the Gekko waited for any sign of Radia after the colorful blast that occurred in the sky when Radia killed Mizu, but there was no sign of the Dark Angel Coralian anywhere, Eureka became worried and feared the worst. Eureka and Renton waited at the place that Radia and Mizu fought for days on end hoping that he wasn't dead, but after a while, they began to lose hope. _This is it…he's gone…_Eureka started to cry, the kids and Renton held her trying to comfort her, but it was no use, she knew he was gone…_He sacrificed himself to save the entire universe from tearing…_she thought. Eureka and Renton made a headstone to place in the area that the 2 mighty beings had done battle in.

"_In memory of Radia, brother, uncle and friend_

_You won't be forgotten"_

-To be continued-


End file.
